Misunderstanding the Red Power
by MentalistSweete
Summary: Jane admits something to Lisbon, but she is distracted and things just go downhill from there.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own a pretty notebook with flowers as its design, not the Mentalist.

If the words are in italics, they are being texted. [Brackets are only to let you know whom the message is sent to.]

It is around six at night. The team has gone home, except Teresa Lisbon. She is sitting in her office, staring at her phone. She and Patrick Jane had gotten into a terrible fight during the case. He was only joking but she wasn't having any of it. When it got fatally serious to Jane, Lisbon had tried to diffuse the situation. This only resulted in the two of them stridently arguing. This grounded Lisbon crying and sending Jane away. He had disappeared around eleven a.m. In her haste, she had assigned Cho to stakeout – because he knew what Jane was originally planning and said nothing to his boss. According to Cho, Jane only wanted to mess with Lisbon a little to ease into asking her to dinner. Lisbon refuses to take Cho off this position unless he can contact Jane. No one is having any luck.

He is at one of the people of interest's houses. Just outside, across the street and beside the dumpsters. He fiddles with his phone. Grace is at the movie theater, alone. As in, everyone went to earlier shows so now it is only her and a scruffy man angrily shouting in Russian at the screen. She constantly glances back to her phone. Summer is at her neighbor's brother's step-son's ballet performance. She is all the way in the back and keeps looking at her phone. Rigsby is at a bar, tired that, for the umpteenth time, he struck out with Van Pelt. He is drowning his sorrows and stupidity in scotch and vodka.

9p [T: Lisbon(L); F: Cho(C)] C'mon, Boss. There's plenty other angles.

_[T: Cho; F: Lisbon] No. Thank Jane._

_[T: Lisbon; F: Cho] It's not like he meant it._

_[T: Cho; F: Lisbon ] Right. Just being Jane, huh?_

Grace finally realizes she is far more engulfed in Russian curses than the movie itself. She scrolls down her phonebook and decides to text Summer, knowing Cho is still on stakeout, probably reading a book or talking to Lisbon.

9:15p [T: Summer(S); F: Grace(G)] Hey, Summer. You hear about our last case?

_[T: Grace; F: Summer] Kimball told me. So, it's the truth?_

_[T: Summer; F: Grace] The kidnapping was staged._

_[T: Grace; F: Summer] And the only person he told was my Kimball?_

_[T: Summer; F: Grace] That sums it up._

_[T: Grace; F: Summer] Not even Teresa?_

_[T: Summer; F: Grace] He said nothing to Boss. Biggest mistake ever._

_[T: Grace; F: Summer] No kidding._

_[T: Cho; F: Grace] Another thing: U think Rigsby was crushing on me in the parking lot?_

_[T: Grace; F: Cho] Yes, he was._

_[T: Cho; F: Grace] OMG! Meant to send to Summer! Sorry, Cho!_

_[T: Grace; F: Cho] LOL, was talking to Lisbon._

_[T: C, L, S, Rigsby (R), Jane(J); F: Grace] K. Think I fixed it. Is Boss still mad Jane?_

_[T: Grace; F: Cho] Probably._

_[T: Grace; F: Summer] IDK. Did u mean to txt me that time?_

_[T: Grace; F: Lisbon] Yes I am. Careful who u send those to._

_[T: Grace; F: Jane] I'm sure she is. I'm giving her time to cool off. Y text me?_

_[T: C, L, S, R, J; F: Grace] Dam nu phone! Anyone no how 2 turn off chain?_

_[T: Grace; F: Cho] Don't hav the function._

_[T: Grace; F: Summer] Sorry: Tracfone._

_[T: Grace; F: Lisbon] Mine does that too. Im not even sure HOW it DOES that sometimes. Sorry._

_[T: Grace; F: Jane] Settings, Bluetooth, Text, Wi-fi, Zone, Link._

_[T: Jane; F: Grace] It worked! Where hav u been?_

Grace stares blankly at her phone for several minutes. He was there and now he isn't. She sighs and settles back into the movie. It is very boring. She yawns and focuses on the Russian man.

10p [T: G, C, J, L; F: Rigsby] WAZ VRY U PURTY NDAY.

_[T: Rigsby; F: Grace] Thank you? R u drunk!?_

_[T: Rigsby; F: Cho] Purty nday? Drunk much?_

_[T: Rigsby; F: Jane] Ur drunk leave that bar._

_[T: Rigsby; F: Jane] Ur drunk go to bed._

At the bar, Rigsby laughs at the flashing lights and hits a speed dial button before passing out, falling off the barstool.

Jane is pacing in "his" attic. He groans and collapses onto his bed. He reaches over to the table and grabs his phone. He slips the battery back in and begins to text.

10:15p [T: Cho; F: Jane] U Awake?

_[T: Jane; F: Cho] Yes._

_[T: Cho; F: Jane] Hows Lisbon?_

_[T: Jane; F: Cho] IDK_

_[T: Cho; F: Jane] Liar. Ur on stakeout n she n the office. U 2 been txtn._

_[T: Jane; F: Cho] How?_

_[T: Cho; F: Jane] I hear things._

Cho mindlessly stares at the electronic device and decides not to respond. Conferring with Jane is how ended up where he is anyway.

10:45p [T: Lisbon; F: Jane] I'll by u 15,000 strawberries.

_[T: Jane; F: Lisbon ] U crossed a line._

_[T: Lisbon; F: Jane] Always do… JK_

_[T: Jane; F: Lisbon] C? Evthings a joke 2 u._

_[T: Lisbon; F: Jane] Not everything. I have to give you something._

_[T: Jane; F: Lisbon] So wat_

_[T: Lisbon; F: Jane] Lisbon, B serious._

_[T: Jane; F: Lisbon] Then grow up._

_[T: Lisbon; F: Jane] Y don't I just come down there?_

_[T: Jane; F: Lisbon] No. U waste ur gas coming 2 my apt_

_[T: Lisbon; F: Jane] Ur ur office._

_[T: Jane; F: Lisbon] Stalker._

_[T: Lisbon; F: Jane] Not stalker, not psychic. Just observant._

Her phone buzzes as she reads the last message from Jane. It makes her tight scowl smirk a little at the edges. She checks her other message.

11p [T: Lisbon; F: Cho] 2 months of case pizza on me if u let up.

_[T: Cho; F: Lisbon] No, Cho._

_[T: Lisbon; F: Cho] 3?_

_[T: Cho; F: Lisbon] No! NO! NO!_

She returns to her home page just as it buzzes again. She groans and checks it out.

11:10p [T: Lisbon; F: Jane] I will always look out for you.

_[T: Jane; F: Lisbon] Whether I want u 2 or not._

_[T: Lisbon; F: Jane] ALWAYS._

_[T: Jane; F: Lisbon] U could've been hypnotized like our victim. U need to stop wandering off and letting urself alone w/ the bad guys._

He doesn't reply and she stares at her phone. She picks up her keys and tosses them into her pocket. She is about to turn out her light when her phone chimes. Hoping it is Jane, she immediately drops to her couch and answers.

11:30p [T: Lisbon; F: Cho] Will clean out bullpen for three weeks. Rigsby's area! That's a BIG sacrifice!

_[T: Cho; F: Lisbon] This is why its called PUNISHMENT. Wait till midnight then u can go home._

_[T: Lisbon; F: Jane] Need to tell you something._

_[T: Jane; F: Lisbon] Better B txt. Liable to shoot if I c u._

_[T: Lisbon; F: Jane] U sure u wanna do this over the phone?_

_[T: Jane; F: Lisbon] Better B txt, even if ur ass is on fire._

_[T: Lisbon; F: Cho] 3 month pizza, Rigsby;s area for 2 months. C'mon, Boss!_

_[T: Lisbon; F: Jane] Here it goes… I fell in love. I am sorry for these idiotic shenanigans. I am in love with you, Teresa Lisbon!_

_[T: C, J; F: Lisbon] I don't care!_

_[T: Lisbon; F: Jane] Please tell me you're joking._

_[T: Lisbon; F: Kirkland(K)] Hey sexy momma… wanna go out again?_

_[T: J, K; F: Lisbon] Leave me alone! I HATE YOU!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I have a black cat named Dodger. I do not own the Mentalist.

So sorry i havent updated. I have been so busy. But i will try to do better.

From the last chapter:

_[T: Lisbon; F: Jane] U sure u wanna do this over the phone?_

_[T: Jane; F: Lisbon] Better B txt, even if ur ass is on fire._

_[T: Lisbon; F: Cho] 3 month pizza, Rigsby;s area for 2 months. C'mon, Boss!_

_[T: Lisbon; F: Jane] Here it goes… I fell in love. I am sorry for these idiotic shenanigans. I am in love with you, Teresa Lisbon!_

_[T: C, J; F: Lisbon] I don't care!_

_[T: Lisbon; F: Jane] Please tell me you're joking._

_[T: Lisbon; F: Kirkland(K)] Hey sexy momma… wanna go out again?_

_[T: J, K; F: Lisbon] Leave me alone! I HATE YOU!_

_ Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_And now…_

_ Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Lisbon sends the message in a huff, then double-checks it. Just as she reads exactly _who_ she sent the note to, she hears a sudden crash. It is followed by a booming thunk and another collision. She scampers up the stairs, apprehending at once where Jane had been. He runs down the stairs without so much as a glance before shoving Lisbon into the wall and dashing into the open parking lot. Her head hits the wall with a pressuring thud. Tears stream down his face as he nearly yanks his driver's door off the hinges. He snatches the wedding band from his ring finger and slams it on his dash. He reaches over and cuts his brake line. Panting with confusion and anguish, Jane breaks into Lisbon's car and speeds off in a hurry.

Lisbon makes it to the lot just as he pulls away. She groans then hops into his Citroen. Using a helpful skill, she hotwires Jane's car and rams into the road after him. After driving around for a few minutes without any luck, Lisbon slows down a bit and pulls out her cell phone.

_12m [T: C,R,G; F: Lisbon] Dammit! 911!_

_12:05a [T: Lisbon; F: Cho] What_

_[T: Lisbon; F: Grace] R U OK, Boss?_

_[T: C,G,R; F: Lisbon] I txtd wrong msg to Jane!_

_[T: Lisbon; F: Grace] Might not be as bad as u think._

_[T: Lisbon; F: Cho] Did u insult him again?_

_[T: Cho; F: Lisbon] I did worse than insult. Sed IDC, sed I Hate You. Meant to send that last one to Kirkland and that 1__st__ one to u about stakeout and punishment. Help me, Cho._

_[T: Lisbon; F: Cho] He confessed 2 u. His feelings. & u blew him off._

_[T: G, R; F: Cho] Jane's n Boss' car. BOLO._

_[T: Lisbon; F: Rigsby] Teresa? This is Sarah. I am sobering Wayne up as I drive. I am almost at the office. Are we not meeting you there?_

_[T: Rigsby; F: Lisbon] TY, Sarah but im on the road. We r looking 4 Jane but he is in my car. This is NOT a good tym. Text me if u c him._

_[T: Lisbon; F: Rigsby] Will do._

The team drives around for nearly an hour. Lisbon is bawling and pulls her phone out again. She is frantic.

12:50a [T: Jane; F: Lisbon] Jane! Please! Don't do anything u will regret! Please! That text wasn't meant 4 u! Im sorry! Please just at least text back!

_1a [T: C,G,R; F: Lisbon] Out of comfort zone… Driving to Malibu._

_[T: Lisbon; F: C,G,R] Right behind you!_

Lisbon sighs and continues to drive. It is pitch black night air and no sign of her car or Jane. She is about to give up for the night when her phone chimes.

2:15a [T: Lisbon; F: Unknown(E)] Stop following me, Teresa.

[T: Grace; F: E] I give up. Next time I talk with u it'll be thru Yolanda.

[T: E; F: Lisbon] Jane, please listen to me!

[T: E; F: Grace] Jane? Is that you? Where r u?

[T: G,R,C,L; F: Unknown] I am possessive over the ones I love. I love Teresa Lisbon and if I cant have her no one can.

Grace gasps at the message but continues driving. Rigsby has finally sobers up and glances out the window as Sarah reads the message aloud.

"Hey!" he exclaims, pointing out the side window.

Sarah looks out, finding a California Bureau of Investigation SUV speedily swerving down the lane across from them. The lights are on, but without the siren. She wheezes and takes out Rigsby's cell phone immediately.

[T: G,C,L; F: Rigsby] This Sarah. Think c Jane. Down Hwy 92, mark 15. By the lil brik church.

Cho reads both messages and gulps. He changes direction in the middle of the road and speeds away. Lisbon is still disturbed by the first message and begins to pant reading the second. She hits her brakes for the first time in hours. She does not stop. Instead, the car's battery gives out, next to the little abandoned church. She takes out her phone.

3a [T: E; F: L] I know its u Jane. I didn't mean it, im just stressed.

[T: L; F: E] I can c u.

[T: E; F: L] Y cut my brakes?

[T: L; F: E] Theyr my brakes. Cut urs 2, tho.

[T: E; F: L] Wait.

[T: L; F: E] 2 late. Ur the reason I stayed at CBI. Im worth nuthn. So our final moment. Any last words? I love you, Teresa Lisbon.

[T: E; F: L] I love you, Patrick Jane.

Just as she presses 'send' a completely dark SUV rams into Lisbon's passenger door. With no brakes, the two vehicles slam and skid across the road. The front ends connect and twist. The windshields shatter as Jane crashes through both and hangs headfirst, across the dash, in his own car. The SUV is at full speed as it lags into a lamp post. The Citroen smashes into an oak tree. Lisbon tries to open her eyes. There is glass sticking from her head. Her seatbelt is jammed. She leaves it alone and reaches for Jane. He is shaking. There is a gash on the side of his head. She feels it with her outstretched hand.

"Jane," she whispers. "Why did you-"

"So we can be together." Jane murmurs. "Forever."

At his last word, Lisbon's van races into the side of the dinky car. It slides into the tree. Dark, heavy smoke covers the area. A pool of blood and gasoline leaks from the crash. An ambulance and several cops are at the scene in no time. They glance between the two and a team of three slowly drag Jane out. His arm is broken. He is hardly breathing in tiny gasping pants. He is unconscious and his skin is ripped. They take him away as another ambulance arrives. The cops disappear as two others take their place. As if on cue, the rest of the team squeals into the scene. They flash their badges and march to the tree. Lisbon is on a gurney. She is cut up and badly bruised. She is breathing better than Jane was. There are breathing tubes down her throat to help. Rigsby sighs and Grace cuddles into his arms. They shudder. Cho walks up to the chief in charge.

"What the hell happened?" Cho asks, anger seeping into his droning voice.

"You family?"

"We all are."

He nods to Rigsby and Grace. "Follow close."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I love to sing karaoke (which is Japanese for "empty orchestra", by the way) and I own a green Webkins frog that I named Patrick. However, I sadly do not own The Mentalist.

From the last chapter:

At his last word, Lisbon's van races into the side of the dinky car. It slides into the tree. Dark, heavy smoke covers the area. A pool of blood and gasoline leaks from the crash. An ambulance and several cops are at the scene in no time. They glance between the two and a team of three slowly drag Jane out. His arm is broken. He is hardly breathing in tiny gasping pants. He is unconscious and his skin is ripped. They take him away as another ambulance arrives. The cops disappear as two others take their place. As if on cue, the rest of the team squeals into the scene. They flash their badges and march to the tree. Lisbon is on a gurney. She is cut up and badly bruised. She is breathing better than Jane was. There are breathing tubes down her throat to help. Rigsby sighs and Grace cuddles into his arms. They shudder. Cho walks up to the chief in charge.

"What the hell happened?" Cho asks, anger seeping into his droning voice.

"You family?"

"We all are."

_He nods to Rigsby and Grace. "Follow close."_

_ Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Now, on with the story…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It takes about twenty minutes on the drive to the hospital. Rigsby and Grace slide in comfort in the back seat while a disgruntled Cho swerves across the road, following the ambulance. He tightly grips the steering wheel, anger and sadness toward Jane, yet fright and hope toward Lisbon.

'Jane wasn't at the scene.' Cho thinks to himself. 'Either he caused this or he died.' He cringes at either thought then drops the matter. He punches the dashboard, causing a concerned glance from Rigsby. Cho looks up in distress and grimaces. The ambulance makes a quick turn and Cho swerves just in time. He parks just in time then jumps out to meet the doctors. He runs aside Lisbon as they rush her inside. Rigsby and Grace quickly follow behind. He tries to hurry into the emergency room but it is not allowed. The glum trio crashes into various seats in the visiting room. They wait in silence for a little over an hour until a sudden doctor shuffles in with a clipboard.

"Which crash patient are you here for?"

"Teresa Lisbon." Cho sighs.

"Lisbon… Lisbon…" the doctor checks his papers. "Ah, yes. Highway ninety-two. Teresa Lisbon and a John Doe. Come this way."

"Wait, wait…" Cho grabs the doctor's arm. "John Doe? Describe him."

"Uh…" The doctor flips through pages then stops to read. "Five-foot-ten, Caucasian, Blond hair, Blue eyes, Blood type O-neg…"

"Jane." Cho whispers.

"I believe you misheard me," the doctor smiles. "This is a _John _Doe."

"Yeah. And your _John Doe_ is _Patrick Jane_. I'm sure of it."

"Fair enough. You two," he points to Rigsby and Grace. "Go to room five-oh-four. Teresa Lisbon has just come from the Intensive Care Unit. You can wait in the hall while the nurses prep her room. Agent…"

"Cho."

"Cho, come with me."

The doctor leads Cho away as Grace gathers herself. Before going to the fifth floor, they stop by the cafeteria to calm their nerves. The doctor and Cho stop just outside the Emergency Room doors. He turns to Cho.

"You will need to make a verifiable identification. Now, do you know if he is taking any new medications?"

"Yeah. He got something for migraines."

Cho pulls out his cell phone and selects 'messages', then hands it to the doctor.

The doctor reads aloud, "Norethandrolone. Hmm… Sounds illegal. I'll look it up. Do you know who his doctor is?"

"Vanice Quad."

"Thank you, agent. I'll run this up. You may go see him now."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own a lot of stuffed animals (with names) but I do not own the Mentalist.

From the last chapter:

The doctor leads Cho away as Grace gathers herself. Before going to the fifth floor, they stop by the cafeteria to calm their nerves. The doctor and Cho stop just outside the Emergency Room doors. He turns to Cho.

"You will need to make a verifiable identification. Now, do you know if he is taking any new medications?"

"Yeah. He got something for migraines."

Cho pulls out his cell phone and selects 'messages', then hands it to the doctor.

The doctor reads aloud, "Norethandrolone. Hmm… Sounds illegal. I'll look it up. Do you know who his doctor is?"

"Vanice Quad."

"Thank you, agent. I'll run this up. You may go see him now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And now…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cho carefully pushes the door open. A thick, musky scent swallows the room. A dim light shadows a single bed. A figure lies, wrapped in bandages, on a cold, hard cot. Its arms are pinned to the mattress and the left leg is held up in a brace. There is a bandaged cube enfolding around its head, with minor slits open for the senses. Before Cho gets in a word, two doctors sweep in, pushing him out. Jane seems undisturbed. One of the doctors is the same one as before but the other man is tall and lankly, tripping over his papers.

"My name is Doctor Barra. I know you've met my superior, Doctor Astim."

"Yes."

"This medicine," he begins. "You are positive this is the right-"

"Yes."

"Very well. Norethandolone is an anabolic steroid."

Cho looks up to Dr. Barra as if he is speaking an alien language. Dr. Astim smiles.

"This is an androgen to use after severe burns," the older doctor clarifies. "It has only been approved in Australia, Switzerland and France."

"So it was smuggled." Cho concludes.

"If only it were that simple," Dr. Astim sighs.

"This certain medication was pulled off market in 1965." Dr. Barra ends. "It was found to induce jaundice and hypnotism in male patients within the thirty-five to fifty age group."

"It seems he was inadvertently drugged around eleven yesterday morning and hypnotized around 9:30 last night," Dr. Astim adds. "His logic is found to be completely disregarded and his judgment was entirely impaired. He will need to undergo another surgery immediately, and once it has been completed, Patrick will have lost a full half of a day. He is very lucky."

Cho thanks them and turns to leave. He runs into yet another doctor.

"Agent Cho, right?" the man asks excitedly. When Cho nods, the doctor continues. "Fantastic! My name is Dr. Lokit. I hear you and two other agents are with us today from the CBI. Not to worry, Mr. Jane will be taken care of shortly. Please, adjourn with me to the fifth floor. Your colleagues and Miss Teresa's doctor is awaiting your arrival. Just off to the left!"

Dr. Lokit pushes Cho into and elevator then runs off. Cho shakes and presses the number five.

"I cannot _wait_ to get out of here." He mumbles to himself.

He rides up to the fifth and shows his badge to the receptionist to the left. She nods and points behind her. Cho nods back and walks over. Rigsby is holding Grace. Cho smirks and turns to the doctor.

"What's the damage?"

"Agent Cho, my name is Dr. Seart. It seems the airbags in the government vehicle were transferred into the Citroen. Plenty of padding in the automobile Miss Lisbon was driving. She needed a few minor organ transplants and she has only some bad bruises along her limbs. She will be perfectly stable enough to go home within the matter of hours. Say, around five or six tomorrow evening."

"Thanks. Do you know about Jane?"

"Well, as I've said. The airbags were transferred. Mr. Jane had none. He was also not wearing his seatbelt. He was thrown through both windshields and it seems his head was, uh, slammed into the Citroen's rear window."

"Damn."

"Now, Miss Lisbon's memory has relapsed. There should be a rather large blank between two o'clock yesterday afternoon and three this morning. She will gradually remember on her own. Please, do not pressure her."

Dr. Seart leaves the team behind. Cho leisurely walks into the room, tapping on the door to make their presence known. Lisbon is sitting up on an uncomfortable bed. Her right arm is in a sling and her forehead is all bandaged. There is an IV running through her arms and she is a bit drowsy.

"Chimball!" Lisbon grins.

"Hey, Lisbon." Cho smirks. "How you feeling?"

"I taste silver." She sticks her tongue out.

"You remember anything?" Rigsby asks.

"Bright lights," she mutters. "Cars… pain…"

She has trouble holding her head up. Grace walks a little closer and squeezes Lisbon's hand. She smiles and squeezes back. Lisbon suddenly gasps and the three agents look back in alarm.

"Where's Jane?"

"He's uh…" Rigsby burbles.

"In the hospital." Cho finishes.

"Okay." Lisbon nods. She looks down. "How bad? My injuries?"

"Not much." Cho shrugs. "Broken arm, memory gap."

"Oh, is that all?" Lisbon questions sarcastically.

Grace cannot stop looking at Lisbon's cuts and bruises, so she and Rigsby leave for the waiting room. Lisbon understands and continues a conversation with Cho. A while later, Lisbon dozes off. Cho sits down to watch her when Dr. Astim rushes in. He marches up to Lisbon and adjusts her IV. He then turns to Cho.

"Agent, Mr. Jane has awakened. If you'd like, you can come with me to room six-oh-seven."

Cho instantly jumps up and follows the doctor. As they are walking up the stairs, they strike up a conversation on Jane's well being.

"…and he was technically dead, for only five minutes."

"That's something to leave out."

They ride up in silence and stop just outside the room as they hear Dr. Barra talking with a hoarse-voiced Jane.

"…and yet it hardly seems penetrated. Can you tell me anything about your childhood?"

"I went across the states in a broken recreational vehicle playing Boy Wonder for all the marks attending carnivals with a demanding alcoholic father." Jane deadpans with hatred.

"I… I see," Dr. Barra stammers. "And, and your m…mother?"

"Abandoned us when I was five. Gave my father plenty to hate."

"Did he ever, um…"

"Physically abuse me? Yes. Are we finished?"

"Almost, Mr. Jane." He steps away from the bed. "Have you ever been hypnotized or unknowingly drugged?"

"Both." He stares with determination. "I'd rather not talk about my early days anymore, thank you."

Dr. Barra nods then leaves the room. Dr. Astim takes his place and regulates Jane's IV levels. He folds into the bed.

"Okay," he turns to Cho. "I've injected him with a potent oxide. He will talk with us, expecting the full truth and counteracting his biofeedback." Comprehending the bitter glare given, he dums down the doctoral language. "Uh… you can ask him anything and he will tell the truth, as far as he believes it."

"Hey, Jane."

"Cho."

"Do you know what happened? Why you're in the hospital?"

"No."

"Have you heard any rumors or secrets about Lis-"

"I've always told Lisbon everything. Maybe not all at once. But little by little. Except one thing. That I was only supposed to keep a secret for a while. But she's dead now."

"Who?"

"Lorelei Martins."

Cho sighs but pulls up a chair. "You want to tell me about the only girl you've slept with in the years you've known me?"

Dr. Astim hears this and quietly slips away.

"No." Jane groans as he sits himself up. His arms are no longer bound to the bed. "I want to talk about love."

"Love." Cho repeats, fully dreading the topic.

"Love and secrets."

"You were in love with Lorelei?" Cho asks uncertainly.

"Never." He speaks with venom in his voice. This makes Cho lean back with hesitation. He picks up again, this time quieter. "Remember what I said about biofeedback? Well, I used that and Proforol. Gave her some and let her believe what she wanted to. Removed some of our clothes, messed up our hair and got us under the covers. I've never believed her. I would never betray my celibacy for someone as untrustworthy as her. She's…"

"Jane?"

Jane looks over to Cho and smiles. He clutches a nearby blanket and throws it over himself. He lets out a yawn and settles down. He reaches over to a remote and turns down the lights.

"I'm going to sleep now." Jane sighs.

"Wait, Jane. She's what? You said you'd never betray your celibacy because she's untrustworthy. Lorelei. She's what?"

Jane smiles again and glances back to Cho. He pulls the covers up to his neck and closes his eyes.

He whispers, "She's no Teresa."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I have a big imagination that helps me create these Fanfictions but I still do not own the Mentalist.

From the last chapter:

"You were in love with Lorelei?" Cho asks uncertainly.

"Never." He speaks with venom in his voice. This makes Cho lean back with hesitation. He picks up again, this time quieter. "Remember what I said about biofeedback? Well, I used that and Proforol. Gave her some and let her believe what she wanted to. Removed some of our clothes, messed up our hair and got us under the covers. I've never believed her. I would never betray my celibacy for someone as untrustworthy as her. She's…"

"Jane?"

Jane looks over to Cho and smiles. He clutches a nearby blanket and throws it over himself. He lets out a yawn and settles down. He reaches over to a remote and turns down the lights.

"I'm going to sleep now." Jane sighs.

"Wait, Jane. She's what? You said you'd never betray your celibacy because she's untrustworthy. Lorelei. She's what?"

Jane smiles again and glances back to Cho. He pulls the covers up to his neck and closes his eyes.

He whispers, "She's no Teresa."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Continuing… (yeah, it's a bit short. I'm working on them.)

Xxxxxxxx

Cho glimpses back, partially in surprise and partially in happiness. He is astonished. Cho shakes his head as Jane falls asleep. He leaves the room and wanders to the waiting room. No sign of the rest of the team. He takes out his phone and texts.

_7:35a [T: R,G; F: Cho] Jane's ok I think. Fallin sleep now. Where r u?_

_[T: Cho; F: Rigsby] Downstairs. 1__st__ floor. Grace is asleep. Boss is asleep. Drs say she's fine._

_[T: Rigsby; F: Cho] Good. I'll b café._

An hour passes. Rigsby gets a phone call and glances down to find Grace asleep in his lap. He texts Cho.

_8:45a [T: Cho; F: Rigsby] Mind helping me?_

_[T: Rigsby; F: Cho] Wats up?_

_[T: Cho; F: Rigsby] Watch Grace?_

When Cho does not text back after ten minutes, Rigsby tries again. Soon enough, Cho rounds a corner.

"Need me to watch Van Pelt?"

"Yeah. Um, this is weird but…" Rigsby looks up and stammers. "C-Can, will you switch places with me?"

Cho glances from the elevator to Grace to Rigsby. He lets out a heavy groan but nods his head anyway. Rigsby gently pulls Grace from his lap and Cho holds her shoulders. Rigsby slowly stands up as Cho rapidly sits in the recently vacated spot. He lowers Grace in his own lap with emotions ranging from discomfort to trust. She doesn't make a sound during the exchange. Rigsby smiles to Cho, who in turn gives a half-hearted smirk. Rigsby runs to the elevator as Cho pulls a worn-out novel from an inside jacket pocket and, mindful of his co-worker, begins to read.

Rigsby rides up to the third floor and receives a text.

_[T: Rigsby; F: Penny] 307._

Rigsby quickly finds the room number and ducks in. A woman with blond hair and rainbow streaks rushes up to him.

"Wonderful news!" She exclaims. "Our contract is void!"

"Huh?" Rigsby blinks in surprise.

"Oh, my slow-minded baby." She teases. "Our contract! If either of us reaches forty with no love we…"

"Marry each other! Right. You always liked 'Penny G. Rigsby.'"

"Yes, well I might be Penny G. Morgan!"

"He asked you?"

"Yup!" She squeals, flashing the ring. "Now I saw that redhead in the lobby. Don't, mess, it up!"

Rigsby grins as he leaves the room. He gets a text, from Cho and rushes downstairs as he answers it.

_[T: Rigsby; F: Cho] Get ur gf off me. Astim called 4 us, Lisbon's awake._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxx

So, tell me what you think. I tried on this one… reviews please?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't...

From the last:

"Yup!"' She squeals, flashing the ring. "Now, I saw that redhead in the lobby. Don't, mess, it up!"

Rigsby grins as he leaves the room. He gets a text, from Cho, and rushes downstairs as he answers it.

9:35a [T: Rigsby; F: Cho] Get ur gf off me. Astim called 4 us, Lisbon's awake.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now: (I know, it's really short, but I just felt like I had to submit something. I am working on chapter seven. I promise.)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rigsby helps Cho up and holds Grace. He lightly shakes her but she wakes up when he kisses her cheek. Her eyes light up. Cho rolls his eyes.

"Oh! I thought I woke up and you were Cho!" She gasps. She can feel Rigsby's soft chuckling as he holds her. Grace's eyes snap open at Cho clearing his throat. "Not that it's bad, ya know." She tries to explain. "I was just expecting Rigsby."

Yeah. Cho replies. Let's get to Boss.

The group ascends in the elevator and arrives at Lisbon's door in no time. Dr. Astim is waiting. He smiles as they walk up.

CBI. Nice timing. You can see her now, she is... a little off. Try not to set her off. Dr. Barra will be here in about, oh, twenty minutes.

He leaves with a smile. Rigsby turns to Cho with a whisper.

Translation: two hours.

Hmm This is his only reaction and Rigsby slumps back in defeat.

Cho pushes the door open slightly. It squeaks, acknowledging Lisbon of her team's presence. She pushes up on her one good arm and throws them a grin.

"Chumball!"

"Hey, Boss."

"You brought Strawberry Shortcake and Charlie Brown!"

"Um," Rigsby mutters. "You okay?"

"Neber bletter."

She slouches back into the bed. She watches her co-workers crowd around in separate seats. After about ten minutes of silent glances, Lisbon gets antsy. She starts to whine, loudly. Rigbsy looks nervous while Grace shoots Cho a concerned gaze. He sighs and stands next to his boss. He places a hand on the bedside railing.

"Boss, what is-"

"Hane not jeer," Lisbon whispers. "Hane not jeer."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, is it fair to leave them hanging off like this? comments please!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: You get it.**

Last time:

"Chumball!"

"Hey, Boss."

"You brought Strawberry Shortcake and Charlie Brown!"

"Um…" Rigsby mutters. "You okay?"

"Neber bletter."

She slouches back into the bed. She watches her co-workers crowd around in separate seats. After about ten minutes of silent glances, Lisbon gets antsy. She starts to whine, loudly. Rigbsy looks nervous while Grace shoots Cho a concerned gaze. He sighs and stands next to his boss. He places a hand on the bedside railing.

"Boss, what is-"

"Hane not jeer," Lisbon whispers. "Hane not jeer."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know, I know. I've been busy, but I'm back. I'm working on the others as well, I promise.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hane not jeer!" She grumbles loudly.

Dr. Barra shuffles in just then. He immediately reaches over and adjusts Lisbon's wires. He checks her pulse and sighs. "Typical. Moderated Altruistic Memory Altercations."

"Uh, what?" Grace blinks.

"MAMA Syndrome." The doctor clarifies. "Because of her injury, she has sustained major memory gashes and…uh…" He stops short as he notices the blank, gaping faces before him. "She doesn't remember too good and her words are a bit scrambled."

"Oh."

"What did you say, darling?" The doctor directs the question to Lisbon.

"Hane not jeer," she pouts.

"Ah!" Dr. Barra clicks his tongue. "Jane not here. Well, don't you worry, Princess. He's just running a tad late. He'll be here."

He gives her a quick smile and nods to a nurse in the hall as he ushers the others out of the room. The nurse is a tall, langly man listening to Extreme on his iPod. Lisbon perks up to the music and hums along. The man turns to her and grins.

"Hey, there. I'm Dr. Bermem, but you can call me Phil."

"Hi, Till. I Pheresa," she replies groggily.

"So I hear."

"Wore Than Murds."

"Huh?"

"Wore Than Murds. Our song."

"Oh. More Than Words. You have a boyfriend?"

"I - " She leans back. "I think so."

In the hall, the rest of the team is talking with Dr. Barra. He tells them that Jane should be waking up in a few hours and Lisbon should be discharged around six pm. They thank the doctor and split up. Grace and Rigsby wait in the lobby downstairs while Cho begins a drive to Headquarters. He needs to inform Hightower and she would prefer to go over things "in person." He is about halfway there when he receives a text.

_10:35a [T: Cho; F: Unknown] Can't have it all, huh Chumball?_

_[T: Unknown; F: Cho] Who the hell is this?_

_[T: Cho; F: Unknown] U tell me._

_[T: Unknown; F: Cho] This is Jane's phone._

_[T: Cho; F: Unknown] Or a burner phone with a copied number made to torture the unfortunate agents by making them think their beloved consultant is truly a love-sick homicidal maniac. But this is just clever guesswork._

_[T: R,G; F: Cho] From Jane's number: Or a burner phone with a copied number made to torture the unfortunate agents by making them think their beloved consultant is truly a love-sick homicidal maniac. But this is just clever guesswork._

_[T: Cho; F: Unknown] U just sent my last message to ur colleagues, didn't u? Although, that little hypnotism did wonders. A bit dramatic, don't u think? It was supposed to be a hit-and-run, but perhaps there is "true love" between them at all costs._

_[T: Unknown; F: Cho] Where r u?_

_[T: Cho; F: Unknown] Hint: I am either watching u, giving meds to Lisbon or cornering Hightower. Ur pick._

_[T: Unknown; F: Cho] This is all a sick game to you._

_[T: Cho; F: Unknown] It's the bomb dot com._

Upon reading this text, Cho unbuckles his seatbelt, veers his tires toward a cliff and leaps out. He rolls onto a dry slope as he watches a nice car tumble over the edge. Before hitting the water, it implodes. A man driving a clunker, clearly hopped up on meds, squeals to a stop and rushes over.

"Dude! You seen that purple giraffe just vomit in a hedgehog?"

"What?"

"That was the most magica-"

Cho holds the man's arm and shows his badge. "I am commandeering your vehicle. If you have any objections, I will take you and your car to the rest of the police."

"Uh…" The man reaches in his pocket and hands Cho the keys. As Cho releases his grip, the man runs away screaming, "Freedom!" Cho slides into the driver's seat, ignoring stares from passerbys when he gets another message.

11:30a [T: Cho; F: Unknown] Nicely done. U cheated death twice, only cause I let u. Wanna try a third time?

_[T:Unknown; F: Cho] Back off._

_[T: Cho; F: Grace] U office yet? Can u trace it?_

_[T: Grace; F: Cho] No and no. Wheres Rigs?_

_[T: Cho; Grace] Vending mach. R u ok?_

_[T: Grace; F: Unknown] Ur bf's fine._

_[T: Cho; F: Grace] Where r u?_

_[T: Grace; F: Cho] Pulled into lot._

_[T: C,G; F: Unknown] Goody! Things r about 2 get interesting!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What do you think? I will try to do more and do better. I have been very busy and now I am just catching pieces of time around midnight to type. Please keep reading! Leave reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Do I really still need to be here?**

Last time:

11:30a [T: Cho; F: Unknown] Nicely done. U cheated death twice, only cause I let u. Wanna try a third time?

_[T:Unknown; F: Cho] Back off._

_[T: Cho; F: Grace] U office yet? Can u trace it?_

_[T: Grace; F: Cho] No and no. Wheres Rigs?_

_[T: Cho; Grace] Vending mach. R u ok?_

_[T: Grace; F: Unknown] Ur bf's fine._

_[T: Cho; F: Grace] Where r u?_

_[T: Grace; F: Cho] Pulled into lot._

_[T: C,G; F: Unknown] Goody! Things r about 2 get interesting!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm still working… Please don't hate me!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cho slides his phone into his pocket and turns the car off. Just as he steps out, his phone rings. He shakes his head and answers.

"Cho."

"Finally!" a shrill voice speaks on the other end.

"I'm in the elevator."

"And where have you been? I can't get ahold of anyone else. Not even Lisbon…"

"Ma'am."

"…Or Jane. Which comes to a surprise. It seems he always answers to me and Lisbon but…"

"Ma'am."

"…But not even a word from Agent Van Pelt! And she's supposed - "

"Hightower!"

"Yes?"

Cho steps into her office and leans against the doorframe. She glances up at him and notices the cuts and scars immediately.

"Oh, what in God's name happened?"

"The entire team's been in the hospital but this happened on the way out here."

"It looks like your car blew up."

"It did. There was a bomb on my car. But that's not important."

"Like hell it isn't."

"This is about Jane and Lisbon."

"What about them?"

"They're the ones in hospital beds."

"Oh, God." Hightower whimpers and falls into her seat. She takes a deep breath and sighs. "Tell me what happened… The _short_ version, if you don't mind."

"Jane was hypnotized and drove Lisbon's car into Lisbon, who was in Jane's car. They got wrapped around a tree. Lisbon's awake and Jane's not."

"Do… we know who hypnotized him?"

"The same person who texted all of us before the big incident, from a burner cell with Jane's copied number. We all thought it was him."

"Maybe he slipped up. Read me what he typed."

Cho rummages through his phone and finds a few messages in the back. He reads aloud. "I am possessive over the ones I love. I love Teresa Lisbon and if I cant have her no one can."

"When was this?"

"2:25. Yesterday morning."

"What's the last text you have from Jane, personally?"

"_I hear things. _And _Liar. Ur on stakeout n she n the office. U 2 been txtn."_

"When was this?"

"10:17. Two nights ago."

"So something happened between 10:17pm and 2:25am…"

"Jane said something personal to Lisbon, she said something back and he went off the deep end. That's all I know."

"Alright. Let's go to the hospital."

Just as they are hopping into Hightower's van, Cho gets another call. It's Grace.

"Hey."

"Cho! One of the nurses let me use their laptop. I'm on a tracker database. Can you give me the background number?"

"The what?"

"Put me on hold and dial *69. It'll give you Jane's number then an extra seven-digit code. That's the background number."

"Kay."

Cho does as he is told. Hightower smirks as she drives. About fifteen minutes later, Cho is back to Grace.

"733-5646."

"Fragrance code," Grace giggles. "I'm on it."

Before he can ask a question, she hangs up. He sighs and places his phone back in his pocket and leans on the window. Hightower sighs as Cho falls asleep. It is obvious that he hasn't been sleeping since the incident, maybe before then. She pulls into the lot and turns off the car. She grabs a napkin and scribbles something on it before taping it to Cho's window. She quietly exits the vehicle and wanders into the hospital. She instantly finds Rigsby munching on a candy bar. She marches up and taps him on his shoulder. Scaring him to no end, she can't help but laugh a little before patting his back.

"Where'd you come from?" Rigsby chokes out.

"The office. Cho came and got me."

"Where is he?" He asks, looking around.

"Asleep in the van. When's the last time you went to bed? You look like you've been drinking."

"Uh…"

_Ding! _The P.A. sounds. _Will all CBI agents kindly join me in room 607? Thank you!_

"That's Dr. Lokit." Rigsby finally says. "And 607's Jane's room."

"Well, let's go, then."

Hightower and Rigsby quietly ride up six floors, with the only noise being Rigsby texting Grace. Within minutes, the team (except Cho) is outside Jane's door with the doctor.

"Has he been drinking? Before the incident?"

"I don't believe so." Hightower answers.

"That's what I figured," Dr. Lokit sighs disappointedly. "He doesn't really understand what is happening. Try to stay calm and don't get too near him." The man starts to walk away, rubbing his head.

"Don't get too near?" Grace cannot resist asking. "What happened?"

"Oh, he hit me with a bedpan because I took away some old jell-o. He's a bit temperamental. Be careful."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So sorry it's taken so long for this fic. Almost 7 months! Whew! Here's the next chapter, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Really? Just to be clear: It's not.**

Last:

Hightower and Rigsby quietly ride up six floors, with the only noise being Rigsby texting Grace. Within minutes, the team (except Cho) is outside Jane's door with the doctor.

"Has he been drinking? Before the incident?"

"I don't believe so." Hightower answers.

"That's what I figured," Dr. Lokit sighs disappointedly. "He doesn't really understand what is happening. Try to stay calm and don't get too near him." The man starts to walk away, rubbing his head.

"Don't get too near?" Grace cannot resist asking. "What happened?"

"Oh, he hit me with a bedpan because I took away some old jell-o. He's a bit temperamental. Be careful."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you like it…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The team looks to each other then Hightower finally knocks slightly and enters the room. There are bandages wrapped all around Jane's head. There are spots of soaked blood seeping through dry cracks. His face is all cut up. He is sitting up with a Sports Illustrated magazine on his lap and a cigarette in the one hand not fully bandaged. He vaguely glances up to the advancing trio and snorts.

"What is this?"

"Hi, Jane." Hightower tries to be friendly.

"I'm not a girl." He growls back.

"Sorry. Patrick."

"Trick." He pauses. "Got a light?"

"No."

"Then get out."

Before Hightower thinks of a comeback, her phone chimes.

_1:45p [T: Hightower(HT); F: Cho] Where r u?_

_[T: Cho; F: HT] 607._

"Boyfriend troubles?" Jane darkly chuckles without looking up.

"No, he's-"

"Your subordinate. You're the boss and these two (sickly) 'love birds' are your pets."

Hightower's eyes widen but she just struts into the hall instead of arguing. Grace and Rigsby share a fleeting look then they are met with a death glare from their usually so cheerful consultant. Just as they are leaving, Cho walks in.

"KC." Jane narrows his eyes at the other agent.

"Hey."

"Watch him." Rigsby warns.

Rigsby and Grace walk out as Cho pulls up a chair.

"How you feelin'?"

"Eh."

"What are you reading?"

"Get your own!" Jane sneers and stuffs the magazine under the covers. "Got a light?"

A female doctor walks in. "Smoking in bed again, Trick? Alright, so long as there's no light." She turns to Cho. "Hi. My name is Doctor Stark. I specialize in MAMA syndrome and TRAAMS."

"TRAAMS?"

"Sorry. Tedious Reflections and Anger Management Sequences. It's what our Trick has." She turns back to Jane. "I see your wires are in knots again. Remember what I said? Shutting up your arteries?"

"I see your lips are moving again," Jane snaps back. "Remember what I said? Shutting up your mouth?"

"Glad to see you're sharp. I'll be back in half an hour for your Vicodin shot. Agent, if you would keep him company?"

"Sure."

The doctor leaves and Jane breathes a sigh of relief. He reaches under the bed and pulls out a match. He strikes it against a cross necklace found on his bedside table. Cho looks at him uncomfortably and nervously speaks up.

"That's Lisbon's."

"Who the hell is Lisbon? In fact who the hell were those people in here before you?"

"Who do you think I am?"

"KC. Saved me from my father."

"Uh," Cho stands up. "Do you remember anything that's happened in the past few days?"

"Nah. Helluva blackout. Musta done forbidden damage." He jokes then his voice turns dead serious. "This wasn't drugs. Something bad happened. KC, you need to leave."

Cho looks back at his friend. There is venom in his eyes. While Cho retreats to the hall, his phone chimes.

2:15p [T: C,H,G,R; F: Unknown] I see you, do you see me? You should be watching the hospital IVs. I love to mess with the CBI. Surely you're smart enough to figure out why. Screwing up Jane's mind is fun. But I'd rather destroy Miss Lisbon. Normally the two are in dysfunctional harmony. Now he doesn't know her and I can crash your party.

Without skipping a beat, Cho runs down the stairs to 504. He practically crashes into Rigsby and a cop guarding Lisbon's door.

"Badges."

Cho throws the man his badge and Rigsby follows his lead. The guys run to Lisbon's bed. She is groggily awake.

"Hey."

"Thank God you're okay." Cho collapses to the ground.

Hightower and Grace run in and throw themselves to her, as well. Lisbon smiles then shifts in her bed. She pulls herself up with a soft whine. She looks around her room and frowns.

"What happened?"

"What do you remember?" Grace counters.

"I was sitting in my office, arguing with Cho about a stakeout I put him on. I take a nap and wind up here. What happened?" There is no answer and her voice becomes warbled. "Where is Jane?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Yeah, yeah… you hate me. It's cool. Please review and keep reading!**


End file.
